


The Illumination Between Us

by chloegrace212



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Depression, Drug Use, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking, Suicide, slight existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloegrace212/pseuds/chloegrace212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world completely fictional your soulmate is decided before you are even born. When you come into physical contact with this person your chest shines. Not so much that it’s blinding but a faint glisten when your skin touches your companion. No one ever questions these parings because they always end up perfectly…. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's just a screw up... maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Carter find out something that's a bit... Alarming? And shit gets real.

Carter walked down the buzzing halls of high school a place that was pure hell. School was really not Carters favorite thing for many reasons. I mean for one education was literally the most brain racking thing ever. And second of all bullies. Carter was not what you call athletic in any shape or form and that was pretty tough considering the school was basically run by jocks. But there was one jock who didn’t seem as bad as the others… His name was Adam. Adam was a very fit guy. He was like the leader of the jock society at the school which was not his cup of tea since Adam was the main person to bully Carter. But that day kind of shook things up. Carter had finally made his way through the elaborate school to end up in the locker room which he did not want to be in but since the school was so obsessed with everyone being involved in sports, gym was a required class. Carter began pulling off his shirt when he heard a familiar voice. “Hey pretty boy,” Said Adam walking into the small locker Carter slightly cringing at the dumb nickname he had been given as it really wasn't a put down at all. Carter didn’t turn around just yet, he knew he was going to get beat up so why bother? “Oh I get it, you think if you don’t answer me I’ll just walk away… well you’re wrong.” Adam said spinning Carter around in one swift motion then pinning him against the lockers. Carter knew he was going to get punched or kicked or just insulted by this testosterone filled asshole so he stayed silent. Adam kept Carter stapled against the lockers and taunted him over and over again about his scrawny body shape. When Carter finally looked up he saw something. It was like a light inside of Adams shirt glow- It couldn’t be! “Adam!” Carter yelled staring directly at his chest now illuminating the space between the two. “Wh-what?!?” Adam replied looking now at Carters radiant chest. Adam quickly slid away and just stared at his own chest as it returned to normal. After both boys chests had returned to normal Adam looked up and the two made eye contact for a second that felt like forever. Adam then stormed out of the locker room leaving Carter alone to process what just happened.  
The day continued and Carter was still in shock the entire time. He knew they couldn’t be each other’s lovers. They were both guys for fucks sake! At the end of the day Carter opened his locker and a note flew out. Carter opened it. It had a phone number and the following message,

"That's my phone number it's not because I "like you" or anything it's just so we can find a way to fix this screw up. -Adam"

Carter carefully folded up the paper and placed it in his backpack. The end of school bell rang and Carter dashed out of the building. He sat down on his bus and took out his phone. When would be a reasonable time to text? He decided this was an urgent matter and tapped in the number not bothering to add him into his contacts.

> "Hey is this Adam?" Carter texted.
> 
>  

The little dot dot dots popped up almost immediately bringing a happy flutter to Carters chest for some reason.

 

> "What do you think genius?" Adam said in response.
> 
>  
> 
> "I’ll take that as a yes." Carter texted back.
> 
>  
> 
> "So the chest shining and soulmate stuff… what do we do?" Adam texted.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm not gay so it's obviously just a mess up." Carter texted. There was a long pause.
> 
>  
> 
> "Carter you know we can't just brush it off no one just marries someone who isn't their soul mate and even the few who do never succeed at having a happy marriage." Adam finally texted back.
> 
>  
> 
> "Whatever." Carter texted back not knowing what else to say.

  
Carter clicked off his phone and realized the bus had arrived at his house. He picked up his stuff and ran into the small house. On the fridge was a letter saying his mom wouldn’t be home until around 12:00am so Carter had the house to himself for a while. The evening passed by quickly and before Carter knew it it was 9:00pm and his phone buzzed. Carter looked down, it was a text from Adam.

>   
>  "Hey you’re kind of smart and well this homework assignment for Mrs.Trivettes class I don’t quite understand so well um I was wondering if you could help me with it? NOT a date okay like just you giving me the answers so I don’t fail the fucking class."

Carter laughed a little to himself. He had no clue as to how to do the homework so he definitely couldn’t help the jock… but Carter still agreed to help him.  
They had decided that Adam would come to Carters house and they could work there. There was a knock at the door around 9:40 and Carter slowly opened the door to see Adam standing looking flustered with messy hair and he was wearing… glasses? “Don’t look at me like that I know I’m wearing glasses so just get over it.” Adam said responding to Carters eyes mostly focusing around Adams eyes rather than directly into the ocean blue eyes that sparkled with a lively glow… “Are you gonna let me in or not?” Adam said to Carter. Carter opened the door and slightly smiled as he stumbled in almost tripping over the small gap between the door and inside. They sat down at Carters dinner table and laid out their books. “So how much do you have done?” Carter asked Adam as he pulled out the crinkled page from his coat pocket. Adam looked down at his feet for a few seconds before answering “One question…” Carter smiled, he couldn’t help it. Adam was fucking adorable. Carter couldn’t stop pretending and telling himself that he wasn’t totally speechless at the sight of this guy. Even if he was _a guy._ “Why are you smiling?” Adam asked looking at Carter like he was crazy. “Oh oh nothing it’s just… I haven’t even started the page yet.” Carter told him laughing at his own procrastinaton. “Well we’re screwed.” Adam huffed while grinning a bit and running his fingers through his dirty blond hair. I mean damn this dude was hot. They spent most of the time working alone and every so often Carter would ask if he was hungry or if he wanted anything to drink but Adam’s answer was always no. Finally, Carters “mother instinct” as he called it kicked in and he walked over to the stove and started boiling some water. “What are you doing” Adam said as he looked up from his half-finished paper. “Making myself some tea.” Carter responded in a cheery voice. “Aren’t you gonna ask if I want any?” Adam said in a playful tone. Carter turned around and saw Adam walking towards him with a content smile on his light rosy pink lips. “I’ll make you some if you do my homework for me, pretty boy.” Carter said smirking at his use of Adams phrase he used to say to Carter when he bullied him. “Sounds like a deal.” Said Adam sitting back down. Carter made them tea and sat down with the two cups. Carter took a sip of his while Adam just stared at it. “Have you ever had tea before?” Asked Carter. “Nope!” Adam said looking up quickly at Carter and grinning. “Come on try it!” Carter said to him quite amazed that he had never tried such a normal thing like tea. Adam took a small sip and dropped the cup. “Ahh! I’m sorry it was just hotter than I expected don’t worry I’ll clean it up.” Adam said quickly getting up and finding paper towels. “No no let me.” Said Carter slightly pushing Adam to the side. “Carter I made the fucking mess I’ll get it!” Said Adam carefully nudging him out of the way. “ADAM! I’ll get it just sit down!” Carter said in an upset tone shoving Adam away from the mess. “Carter I SWEAR TO GOD!!” Adam said getting angry. This time Adam pushed a little too hard and knocked Carter over and since he was leaning on him he collapsed right on top of him. As they lie there on the floor in a puddle of tea their chests began to shine creating a pretty purple color in the illumination between them. There Carter realized two things one, MAN was Adam stunning and two, the front door was being opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter!! Soz it's a bit short I originally planned for it to be longer but I really wanted a cliff hanger at the end! Hope you enjoyed it byeeeeeeee!! ^_^


	2. The star to my sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homophobes are coming! The homophobes are coming!

Carter scrambled and turned his gaze away from the eyes of his soulmate and upon the door. “Fuck.” Carter whispered as he stood up it was his mom, Cindy, home from work. His mom finally managed to push the door open and was left staring at her son blushing while splattered with tea all over him standing next to a complete stranger also covered in tea. “Um what did walk in on?” Carters mom asked looked back and forth between the two boys. “And who is this?” Carters mom asked Carter pointing at Adam. “This is my um… my…Friend Adam!” Carter announced to his mom who was extremely confused at the situation. “Hi!” Said Adam grinning. “And um tea I’m very confused. Carter what the hell!!?!” Carters mom asked him. Carter explained the whole thing leaving out the whole soul mates and falling on top of each other part. Cindy seemed to understand and nodded. Adam and Carter resumed their homework and ended up finishing around 2:00am. The next day was just the beginning of a swirl of emotions but despite the upcoming shit storm the day was pretty pleasant. In gym Carter didn’t get bullied by Adam and that felt pretty good but that night was when things changed. Carter arrived home and got off the bus and ran inside already having Adams number half dialed because he figured his mom would be working late again so he could have him over. Carter opened the door and saw his mom staring directly at him. “Hey Carter.” Said Cindy. “Hi mom…” Said Carter confused on why she was home so early. “Come here!” Said his mom in an upbeat voice. Carter followed directions and sat next to his mother. “So Carter… who is this Adam boy, I’ve never seen him before?” His mom asked. “Oh Adam? Yeah like I told you we’re just friends you know…” Carter said obviously lying I mean the guy was his soulmate for fuck's sake. “I know you’re lying Carter! He’s your soulmate isn’t he?!” Cindy asked. She was either really excited or really mad by the way she said it. “Well uh I mean well… yeah” Carter said lowering the volume of his voice with each word. “Get out of my house.” Cindy said to him in a flat tone. “Wha-what? Mom what are you talking about?” Carter asked getting scared by his mother’s words. “I won’t have a homosexual living in MY house!” Yelled Cindy pointing towards the door. “What? Mom I didn’t choose to be gay! I never wanted a man as my soulmate! You know this mom! I don’t even like Adam!” Carter let the words fall out. He knew they weren’t true but he couldn’t lose his mother. “Carter I’m not going to say it again you aren’t normal I wouldn’t even consider you a human more like a monster leave this house now.” Said Carters mom with no remorse. Carter had to face the facts, his mother would never love him and he would have to accept that. “Fine, I’ll leave.” Carter said accepting his fate. But there was one problem, where would Carter go? He ran out of the house and started walking he had no goddamn clue as to where he was walking but he was getting away from that place and that was all that really mattered. Carter thought he would just call Adam since he was basically the only person Carter knew. Carter held his phone up and saw that he had been connected to Adam the whole time. “Adam?!” He said into his phone. “Yeah…” Said Adam lacking emotion. “What’s wrong you sound upset?” Carter asked. “Carter what are you going to do?!” Adam yelled through the speaker. Why was Adam so stressed out? I mean Carter was the one who had been kicked out of his own home. “Wha.. wha I don’t know what does it matter to you?!” Carter asked still puzzled on his sudden outbreak of tears. “My parents made me leave too.” Adam said, beginning to sniffle. Carter stopped dead in his tracks. “Well we’re kinda screwed” Carter said restraining his impetuous need to cry. The two talked over ideas on where to live and finally decided since Adam had a car that that would be there house for now. Adam picked up Carter in his wore down red pick-up truck on a street corner close to the school. “Hey pretty boy.” Adam said slowing down next to Carter. “Hello.” Carter said with an indescribable grin on his face while climbing into the truck. “So… Did you manage to get anything from your house before you were um kicked out?” Adam asked running his finger through his hair and starting to drive off to god knows where. “Oh shit I didn’t ugh everything I like is there! My laptop my clothes my…” Carter said going through the list of stuff he probably couldn’t live without when Adam cut him off. “At least you have one thing you like.” Said Adam smirking. “What? Oh yeah my phone that’s one thing I have but what about…” Adam cut him off again. “I’m talking about me genius.” Adam said looking over at Carter then right back to the road. “Oh.” Carter said starting to blush. Carter laid his hand on the center console and grabbed Adams free hand and placed it on top of his. Adam then grasped Carters hand in his much bigger hand and their chests started to glow. Carter sighed happily as he stared down at his radiant blue shining chest. The light got brighter and was visible to people walking along the pavement outside the vehicle. A few bystander’s attention was turned to the car with two teenage boys holding hands with their chests glistening red and blue. Some people would just smile at the two happily and others would look in disgust at the fact that they were both the same gender. Carter slowly let his grip to his lover’s hand soften and eventually they let go since the light was getting pretty powerful and it was beginning to get difficult for Adam to steer. “So where are we even going?” Carter asked. “You’ll see” Adam said glancing into Carters beautiful hazel eyes for a split second. “It’s kind of a surprise I guess.” Said Adam focusing on the road again. They continued driving for about 20 minutes when they finally reached an old hotel. “What the fuck Adam?” Carter said staring at the building that seemed to still be open even in the condition it was in. “Hey! This is the cheapest hotel in town and the inside isn’t that bad.” Adam responded in defense of the ancient thing. “Okay but I swear to god if I see one bug we are leaving!” Carter said getting out of the truck. “Sounds like a plan.” Adam said. They entered the aged hotel and Adam was right the inside wasn’t as horrid as Carter had imagined. Adam approached the front desk and rented them a two bed one week stay. Carter was relieved that Adam had gotten a two bed stay but he was also kind of disappointed that he wouldn’t be sleeping right next to his soul mate. They made their way around the place and ended up in their room number 168. They didn’t have anything to really unpack except for the few jackets and T- Shirts Adam had in his truck. For the rest of the evening they sat next to each other on the left bed and talked about basically everything from childhood pets to collage applications for next year. It was late around 1:00am when Carter started drifting off to sleep while snuggled in Adams arms. Around 1:20am Carter was fast asleep his head on Adams softly glowing chest. Adam was content with the beautiful star to his sky laying upon him. He placed his hand on his delicate cheek and ran his thumb across it. After a little while Adam had also drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA! Well this chapter was literally just a fluff fest if you don't count the whole "lolzer get out you homos" but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it!


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters v domestic I'm just gonna warn you.

“Adam wake up! We’re going to be late!” Carter yelled shaking Adams broad shoulders. “Huh what?” Adam exclaimed bewildered by this sudden awakening. “School! We have to go!” Carter yelled at a very confused Adam. “Oh!” Adam yelled while swiftly crawling out of bed. Adam ran towards the door but then stopped realizing he had done nothing to get ready. “You’ve gotta change dumb ass!” Carter yelled giggling at him running out the door in boxers and an old shirt. Adam ran towards the pile of random clothes he found in his truck and threw on some decently clean white T-shirt and Carter couldn’t help but stare at the shirtless guy. Adam laughed as Carters eyes ran across him as he threw on the shirt. “Sorry!” Carter responded to Adams light snicker. “It's fine!” Adam said throwing on a pair of jeans from the truck clothes pile. “I hope you don’t mind me wearing your shirt I didn’t have any other clothes.” Said Carter just now remembering what he was wearing. “That’s okay.” Said Adam looking at the red shirt that was pretty big on Carters small body. “Wait no its not!” Said Carter standing up. “What why?” Asked Adam opening the hotel door getting ready to leave. “People at school will realize it’s your shirt! And oh my god no we have to walk in together we’re going to picked on and you will get ditched by the popular people you hang out with! Adam what are we going to do?” Carter asked starting to panic. “Carter its fine I say we walk in holding hands and show people that we’re soulmates and aren’t going to hide it!” Adam told him. Carter blushed at the fact that Adam would risk all of his popularity for him. They ran to the car and arrived at school just in time but they decided to wait in the truck for a bit until everyone was inside the building and not clustering around the school in small gossip groups. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Carter asked Adam still afraid of what might happen if they go in holding hands. “Carter of course I’m sure. I love you and trust you more than most people in this school so why shouldn’t we let them know it?” Adam told him smiling while staring at his partner. Carter agreed and they got out the car. No one was outside and both boy’s hearts where beating at a rapid pace. Adam slowly intertwined his fingers into Carters and the glowing began. Adam slowly opened the doors of the building, heart racing. The doors were now wide open and their chests were radiant and clearly visible through their shirts. Everyone’s eyes laid upon the two holding hands and blushing nervously. The hall way where everyone was gathered went silent. “Cool.” Some anonymous voice shouted in the sea of people. A few people started resuming their conversations and soon the whole school had moved on like nothing happened. “Well that was easier than expected.” Carter said loosening his grip to Adams hand and smiling happily at him. “It was!” Adam yelled enthusiastically. The two went through the day and everything was normal except Adam and his friends… Adam had been shunned by the people he once called his friends for being gay and he was perfectly fine with that. The day ended and Carter and Adam met up outside the school. “Hey pretty boy.” Said Adam. “Hi!” Responded Carter giggling about how the once insult was now used as a complement and a nickname that fit him perfectly. “Let’s head back to the hotel.” Adam said opening Carters door for him. Carter got in and made himself comfortable. The ride back was around 30 minutes and they didn’t talk any on the way but surprisingly it wasn’t boring to them, nothing was boring if they had each other. The night was about the same as their first night except they went to bed earlier. Morning came and they headed to school at a normal time Carter wearing another one of Adams shirts that didn’t fit him but it was one of the best feelings in the world being in your boyfriend’s clothes. The day was pretty average again but school was beginning to get harder with end of the year shit coming up. The rest of the week Adam and Carter didn’t really talk because of last minute cramming but they still laid with each other at night and talked about anything and everything getting to know each other better with each word. The week of pure hell finally arrived and the tests were easier than expected. “So how do you think you did?” Carter asked Adam while they were leaving the class. “Probably failed it but whatever.” Said Adam looking down at the books and study pages he was carrying. “Don’t say that! And even if you did so what? The tests are over now and they barely have any effect on if you graduate or not!” Carter said trying to get him to cheer up. Adam smiled at his attempt try make him feel better and in a way it worked. They headed home and went out to dinner that night as a celebration for finals being over. They finished their meal and went out to the car. Adam being the gentleman he is of course opened the door for his love but this time Carter didn’t get in right away. Instead blue eyes met hazel and Carter closed the door and pushed Adam against it. Carter eyed Adams vivid lips wanting so badly just to kiss him and like that Adam almost read his mind. Before Carter knew it Adam had his strong hands against his neck and they were kissing. It was extraordinary. The kiss seemed to last forever and there was no awkward one person pulling away first, they pulled away at the exact same moment. Both were smiling after the lovely intricate kiss. “Finally!” Adam exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. “You know you could have kissed me first!” Carter said back in a sarcastic tone. Both laughed and Adam opened the door again this time Carter actually getting in. The drive home was quiet like always but they were holding hands so watching the red and blue colors mixing was enough entertainment. They arrived at the hotel and were half way to their room when they realized their room had expired. So they went back down and rented a new one bed stay for two days. They headed up to their new room number 236. Once they arrived inside Adam immediately threw Carter on the bed and he of course knew where this was going and giggled and kissed his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah they fucked. Adam tops obvi (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but anyways soz all the chapters are so short I thought I wrote more buuuuut apparently not! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh fun things are not happening at tHE MOMENT.

The next day was graduation. After the program everyone was supposed to go find their parents but well not Carter... Adam went and looked for his parents and found them they said they were sorry and missed him. Carter went with him and met his parents, Dana and Richard. They seemed to like Carter and were very excited to meet his parents so telling Dana and Richard the news wasn’t easy. They tried to help look for Cindy but it was no use Carter new the truth. His mom had been suicidal and on many drugs so the obvious solution would be that she was... dead. Adams parents were very nice people though and didn’t want to give up. They drove over to “Heterosexual’s only zone” a.k.a Cindy’s house. She was nowhere to be found but Carter got to pick up all of his stuff. They then decided to head over to the police to see if the body had been found and sure enough his mother had overdosed. Carter broke down in tears he couldn’t help but feel responsible for this. Carter had to move on though but how could he? He had been responsible for the death of someone even if he didn’t directly murder her he had influenced her suicide by being gay. After the graduation Carter and Adam had to move in somewhere I mean they couldn’t live in a hotel forever. They decided to live with Adams parents for now until they could find a house. Carter and Adam had two separate rooms in the house though since Carter was still having trouble coping with his mom's death. Carter often refused food and started to lose weight and become more skinny then he already was. He spent his days in his room with the door locked and just thinking. Adam knew letting Carter be alone with his thoughts was not a good idea but his parents insisted he just needed some time to think. Carter spent months in there only coming out to eat and occasionally shower. Carter usually thought back to be sure he was 100% responsible for her passing and he was always correct that he had done it until one night… It was around 3:00am and everyone was asleep when Carter went back farther and came to the conclusion that it was not his fault, but Adams. He knew the reason his mother had died was because he was gay and why was he gay? Because of Adam. Carter didn’t sleep that night and decided he had to leave. He fled the house undetected at 5:00am and headed to the hotel he had gone to with Adam before because he knew the prices there where cheap. He ran in and rented a one bed stay in room number 236... The next morning Adam had woken up at 7:00 so he had time to make Carters favorite breakfast, raspberry pancakes. Adam entered Carters room smiling excited to give him the food he tried so hard to make but to his surprise he wasn’t in there. “Carter?” Adam asked his pupils dilated from the fear that he was gone. He sat down the pancakes and ran into the bathroom, no Carter. He checked every room in the house but couldn’t find him. “MOM DAD WHERES CARTER?!!?” Adam yelled while frantically checking every room over and over. “I don’t know sweetie probably taking a shower just take it down a notch.” Dana said while calmly drinking coffee at the dining table unaware that Carter had left in the night. “I ALREADY CHECKED THERE!” Adam shouted while still checking rooms. Dana stood up and helped him look and realized he was missing. “Well he’s almost 18 he should be fine where ever he is I’m sure he will be back by nightfall.” Dana said still in a peaceful tone. “Mom! He’s suicidal he’s probably gone and killed himself I’m going out to look for him!” Adam said while putting on his coat. “Oh okay then just be safe honey.” Dana said when Adam was already out the door. Adam drove through town checking all of Carters favorite places such as the small coffee shop and his old home. Adam started to tear up he knew the truth. He knew Carter had killed himself I mean where else could he be? Adam was losing faith in everything when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Carter. 

Carter entered his hotel room remembering that night with Adam. There was no way anything was going to change his mind that Adam was the real reason his mother had died. Carters thoughts got the best of him and being alone those days had really taken a toll on him. Carter knew what he had to do. He had to get revenge. He had to kill Adam. Carter began planning a way to get away with murder the thought poisoning him would be good so he texted Adam saying,

>   
>  Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at 1:00pm. Adams reply was very fast.
> 
> Oh thank god you’re alive! Carter where are you are you okay?

Carter didn’t reply beacause he didn’t know how and he didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!!!


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol shit gets intense

It was 12:00 when Carter started walking to the shop. He arrived at 12:42 and ordered the coffee that was Adams favorite and quietly sat down and dropped a cyanide pill into the drink. He was really doing this and he was glad. At 12:56 the bells on the door jingled and in walked Adam. “Carter!” Adam shouted running towards his boyfriend. He ran up to Carter and embraced him. Carter hugged back no wanting too but he too to make it believable. “Where were you?” Adam asked sitting down in front of him grinning. “Oh I just I needed some time away you know it’s just being locked up like that it’s so much like torture….” Carter said taking a sip of his tea and motioning for Adam to take a sip of his. “Oh I’m not really thirsty.” Said Adam. Damn it how was he supposed to kill him now? “How about we go for a walk in the park?” Adam asked Carter. “Er uh well I don’t know maybe we can just stay here and drink and chat about things?” Carter asked wishing that Adam would take just one sip of the deadly liquid. “Come on silly!” Adam said grabbing Carters hand and pulling out his seat. Carter didn’t resist he decided it would be better to just give up. They got in Adams truck and went to the park. They walked around not talking when finally, Carter looked over to say something but Adam wasn’t there. “Ada…” Carter spun around and saw him on one knee holding a ring. “Carter James Lester, will you marry me?” Adam asked with so much hope in his eyes. What was he supposed to do? The person he trying to kill just proposed to him! The obvious answer was no so that was the one he would go with. “Adam I just I’m sorry…” Carter said starting to walk away. At that moment Adam felt his heart drop. He loved Carter so much he would do anything for him. Did he not feel the same? “Oh its fine I get it I just… yeah.” Adam said standing up slowly he fought back the tears he knew he could cry once he got home assuming Carter wouldn’t be returning with him. Carter ran. He didn’t know what else to do. Once he got out of the park he slowed down his pace and started walking back to the hotel. Once he arrived Carter fell straight down on the bed and cried. He didn’t know why. He had it clearly sorted in his brain that Adam was the bad guy in all of this. “I do love him…” Carter whispered to himself in between loud sobs. Carter knew what he had done. He couldn’t hate himself anymore so he had to let it out on the person he loved the most just like his mom did… But Carter wouldn’t die he had a reason to live and that reason was Adam. Carter pulled out his phone and called Adam once… twice… almost nine times and still no response. Carter ran outside and got into a car that had keys still in it. He drove straight to Adams house and didn’t even bother to knock. “ADAM?!” Carted yelled from the door running in. Dana and Richard came into the room. “Oh Carter you’re okay!” Dana exclaimed and ran over to hug him. Carter held on for a second and tried to pull away but Dana had a tight grip on him. “Dana, I think he’s wondering about Adam.” Richard said noticing Carter looking around the room with panic in his eyes. Dana let go and said he was in his room. Carter ran towards his room and opened the door. He was lying in bed eyes closed. He must have been asleep. Carter walked over to the side of the bed and sat down and ran his eyes through Adams soft hair. Carter then put his hand on his anticipating for his chest to glow the light blue color it always did when he touched Adam… But it didn’t. Carter was confused was wasn’t he glowing and why wasn’t Adam? He stood up and looked around the room and his eyes landed on a bottle of pills on the night stand. “No…” Carter whispered. Carter grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed 911 then screaming for Adams parents to come help. The ambulance arrived in about 10 minutes and every second of waiting he wanted to cry even more. He couldn’t lose his only hope left in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. HOPE YOU ENJOYED WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!


	6. Pretty boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRISTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

3 days passed and Adam was still out cold. I mean he was still alive but not in Carters life. Everyday Carter regretted his decision to say no to Adams proposal and all he wanted to do was go back in time and change all of those stupid decisions. On the fourth day Adam woke up and Carter knew he had to be the first one to see him. Carter was already crying before he entered and when he went inside the tears got worse. “Carter!” Adam yelled sitting up from the hospital bed. Carter ran towards him and embraced him tightly. Adam hugged him back and pulled him into the bed a bit causing the two to giggle. “Why did you do that Adam?!” Carter said pulling away so he could look into his ocean blue eyes. “Why did you say no?!” Adam yelled coming back into reality. “I was losing my mind; Adam I couldn’t stand the silence I hated it. My mother’s death was too much I blamed you for it and that… was a huge mistake” Carter told him. “I love you I’m sorry for everything.” Carter said after. “You don’t have to be sorry silence can drive anyone mad.” Said Adam as he put his hand on Carters back and hugged him more. After two days Adam was completely healed and they could return home. Once they got back Adams parents surprised the two with their very own home! It was a small cottage like house in town in walking distance of the coffee shop. There were two bedrooms one a spare of course and it had two floors so it had a beautiful balcony with many flowers on it. “Wow it’s so pretty!” Carter said walking into the already furnished home. “Yep.” Said Adam looking around the vibrant pastel house smiling. Carter turned around and smiled at Adam. Before either of them knew it they were kissing each other. The first week in the home passed by rather quick and by the end of the week both were overcome with stress. For they were now adults which meant responsibilities and taxes and everything complicated in life. To make things even worse neither of them had a job. After a few months of searching Carter got a job at the local coffee shop and Adam ended up getting an online job in business. Their lives were pretty happy now. They didn’t work that much and had plenty of time for each other. Except for one quiet night. Carter was sitting on the balcony edge thinking. He wasn’t going to end his life he knew that but what if he did? For some time now he felt like a failure. He thought by this age he would a successful lawyer or some shit like that but no he was a fucking waiter. Carter knew how much his mom would be disappointed if she hadn’t died. Carter sat on the rail blowing out the smoke of a cigarette that he was holding in his left hand. He knew this was a bad habit but it was another way to escape reality other ways included drinking, the internet, sleep, and music. Carter was sitting gazing up at the stars when the patio door opened. He knew who it was, his little bit of hope in this cruel world, Adam. “Hey pretty boy.” Adam said while walking over to Carter, taking the cigarette out of his hand putting it out and then throwing it to the ground below. “Hello.” Said Carter grinning. “You really should stop doing this.” Said Adam looking up at the stars with his little star. “Doing what? I mean basically everything I do in my life is a bad decision which of the many are you talking about?” Carter asked now focusing on what he thought was the north star. “Wait everything you do is a mistake? So you’re calling me a mistake?” Adam said smiling and looking at Carters light face softly lighten by the moons beams. Carter laughed. “No I guess that came out wrong.” Carter said while getting down from the railing. “It’s 4:00am do you plan on going to bed anytime soon?” Adam asked while carefully intertwining his fingers with Carters. “Maybe, if you’ll cuddle with me.” Carter said looking down as they walked inside and the balcony door was closed. “What kind of question is that? Of course I will!” Adam said. “Okay how about we bring some old blankets onto the balcony and sleep there?” Carter asked Adam wishfully. “Anything you want.” Adam said letting go of Carters hand to go get a big blanket from the closet. After a lot of rustling Adam returned with a big patchwork quilt. Perfect. They went to the patio and laid it out so they would both have enough padding. Once they had it all down Adam laid down and motioned for Carter. He rested his head on his lover’s chest and Adams safe arms wrapped around him. They laid there for what seemed like a second but was really about an hour. “Hey Carter, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Adam asked. No response. Adam looked down and saw Carter was fast asleep. He sighed and laughed a bit. “Because I really do, pretty boy.” Adam said before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, It's over! I hope you enjoyed my little story because it was really fun to write!!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I MIGHT write a sequel about their wedding (and honeymoon (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) and just fun fun domestic marriage stuff idk it just depends if this gets a lot of kudos n shit.


End file.
